Landscaping machines such as lawnmowers, tractors, bulldozers, loaders and the like are often kept outside over periods of time when not in use. For example, commercial landscaping companies may choose to store their machines on-sight when contracting to upkeep the landscape for large commercial properties. Landscaping machine dealers also leave landscaping machines outside on display prior to sale. Leaving a landscaping machine outside for an extended period of time subjects the landscaping machines to damaging elements such as sun, wind, rain, snow and hail. Over time, outside storage of landscaping machines lead to significant structural and cosmetic damage.
Thus, an improved solar array support structure, mounting rail, and method of installation thereof, would be well received in the art.